Adjustments of both bristle length and bristle stiffness are desirable features of a toothbrush. Proper teeth cleaning is enhanced by this adjustability, and gum health also benefits. Stiffness of the bristles is correlated to length. Adjustable length, therefore, adjust bristle stiffness. Various bristle lengths are also a factor in properly reaching tooth surfaces of various heights of teeth, with respect to gums. Obviously, shorter height teeth require shorter bristles, and conversely longer teeth require longer bristles. The present apparatus solves these problems in teeth and gum health.